Journey with a succubus
by Summer Gambit
Summary: A girl just recently downloaded Skyrim and had a friend install some modifications. Whatever he did, he must have done something really stupid, because the 16 year old now finds herself in Skyrim, along with the Dragonborn, who also is a succubus. Oh joy. M for, if you don't know what a succubus is, it's a sex demon. Pairings? Uh, maybe? I myself still need to play the game
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A few things, before we begin. English isn't my first language, so expect some awkward errors on my side, as well as some grammar mistakes. Be aware there will be sex scenes throughout the story, but I will try to keep them "reasonable".**

 **Finally and most importantly. I am playing Skyrim, while writing the story. It's a blind playthrough, I currently managed to beat the first dragon. That's where I am. I hope to write the story more realistic that way, by having no idea of the universe like my OC.**

 **I still have to get the DLCs too. I installed the succubus mod and two minor things, but else this will be vanilla Skyrim, as in vanilla, vanilla. There is no other extra content, because I wanted to get to know the game as it was, before I get into the extra stuff. Except the succubus of course, why? I have no life.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you like it.**

Pro tip in life, check if your friend installed some questionable things on your PC, before starting something, anything! You see, I'm a girl who enjoys a good video game from time to time. I've heard that Skyrim was considered one of the best games that ever came out, however, I never came to actually play it. Seeing as even nowadays there were new mods that came out every day for that game, I decided to give it a try.

On the day I wanted to install the game, I needed to go grocery shopping for my parents. I asked a friend to come over and install the game for me, as well as a few mods. However, I told him to leave it at things like a better interface, slightly improved graphics and a bug fixer or two. I wanted to experience the game as natural as possible, before taking a look at all the crazy mods.

By the time I came back, Sebastian was watching YouTube videos on my PC. He stopped the video and turned around in my chair, when he heard me entering my room.

"Oh, sup. Took ya long enough." he let out a yawn.

"Typical Saturday." I simply replied. "You got everything."

Sebastian gestured at my keyboard. "Improved sounds, graphics, bug fixes, the improved UI, which your PC doesn't like for some reason. Had to install that thing three times until it worked. Better texture models, improved female running animation, more options during character creation and a bunch of new races, though I deactivated them for now. I think." he scratched his head.

"Why'd you install a bunch of new races?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't play videogames for a living, you know. I probably will be done with this game, when I become a mother."

Sebastian just shrugged and got up. "Whatever. I'm going home for now. Still need to finish that assignment for history class."

"For which we have like two weeks to finish it." I pointed out.

"I want this thing done." he replied. "I can't get this bullshit of an assignment out of my head, because it is so bullshitty!"

I snorted at that. "Bullshitty". He certainly had a way with words. "Alright. Thanks a lot by the way. See ya, around."

"Yup." He casually waved his hand and left my room. I heard him walking downstairs and leave the house through the front door. I already started the game by that time and got comfortable with chips and soda, which I got from my shopping trip.

I expected some kind of intro cutscene or similar, but nope: black screen, smoke, the logo and the small menu. 'Okay.' I thought to myself and started a new game.

The intro sequence was nothing special. I heard that Bethesday certainly liked to start their games with the main character as a prisoner. I was able to move the camera, while the characters spoke and honestly? If I had gotten this game, when it released my mind would have been blown.

The character I played seemingly had no backstory whatsoever. Apparently I tried to cross the border, but was caught by the imperial army. Was crossing the border forbidden for some reason?

I also learned that one of the other prisoners on the cart was nothing more, but a horse thief. He almost got away, but then the so called "Storm Cloaks", clashed with the imperials. The Storm Cloaks were a bunch of rebels. The prisoner who talked the most was one of the rebels. The one next to my character, whose mouth had been shut tight, was the leader of the rebels: Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Who heck has Stormcloak as a name?" I asked aloud. It just sounded so stupid. Organization/Group? Acceptable. Person? I'd change my name the moment I was born.

Soon the caravan arrived at a place called Helgen. For a village it had pretty good defences: stone walls, towers and a lot of soldiers. One in the background, I think the "narrator prisoner" called him Tirion...no wait, that's someone from World of Warcraft.

Mr. T wore an outfit that looked like something a roman Zenturio would wear. Minus the head gear. Apparently this game had elves too, since Mr. T was talking to one. Mr. Narrator suspected the elves of being in league with the imperials. On the side of the road there was a boy who wanted to watch the soldiers, but his dad told him to go into the building. There were several more onlookers and oh…

There was the executioner. A little board and a box to catch the head which will fall off. Dang.

"Empire loves their damn lists." I heard the narrator speaking, while my character walked off the cart.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Big Boss was the first one to be called out. Next was Mr. Narrator, aka Ralof of Riverwood. By the way, from what I got from his dialogue or monologue, really, he's a religious guy.

Mr. Thief's name was Lokir of Rorikstad. Gotta give Bethesday credit for the names. At least they weren't crappy names, like I know from several other games. Most of them were even original.

The thief claimed not to be a rebel and ran away. A woman in another centurio outfit, plus the helmet just shouted: "Archers!" And he got sniped. Though I did notice she started her "Anyone else, feel like running?" sentence came a second before the arrow hit the guy. I can be nitpicking, when I'm paying attention.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

'Huh? So my character isn't on the list?' I thought, as my character made its way to the guy with the list.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The camera turned around and thus began the character creation process. It was a little bit uncomfortable using the UI Bethesda has given the players for this game. For the first 10 to 20 minutes I scrolled through the races and read the summaries.

"What the-? Succubus? The fuck, dude? Urrgh, I bet he did it on purpose." I sighed.

Skipping that one and decided to play around with the character creation. You could easily distinguish between what options Bethesda offered and what was fan made. The fan made stuff took a little longer to load the first couple of times for some reason. Later I didn't notice any difference, but that's besides the point. I could go on and on about what I did the past two HOURS, even looking at the succubus stuff, until I decided to start with an Orc. Strangely enough there was no class selection. Eh, I played a lot of games, where I could decide later what job I could take. But judging alone from the description and skills, Orcs were best suited as a warrior.

I put in a name and hit the enter button. And the game froze.

"Great fuck." I muttered, already imagining that this was the fault of one of the mods. The thought disappeared as quickly as it came, because suddenly there were electrical sparks coming out of my PC. Acting on instinct, I pushed myself with my chair away, towards the exit of my room. I stood up, quickly opened the door and just before I get out, I felt the pain of an electrical surge going through my body. The last thing I felt, was my body collapsing, while at the same time feeling the spasm of electricity making my body do weird movements.

XXX

Cold. That's the first thing I felt. Terrible, terrible coldness! I jumped up immediately from my lying position, only to slip up in the snow and fall back to the snow covered ground. The first thing that came to my mind was: _What the heck, snow?_

The more important question followed suit. _WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!_

This was definitely not my room anymore. For one thing, it was summer. For another thing, my room was a forest that was completely covered in snow!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" My voice echoed pretty far into the forest.

While I got up slowly and at the same time as fast as possible, from the corner of my eye I noticed mountains surrounding me. But I didn't care anymore. Something inside me must have clicked and switched into survival mode. The only thoughts crossing my mind were to keep moving, find some shelter and most importantly, find help.

Luckily I had still been wearing my shoes, when I lost consciousness, although sport shoes are not the best, when it comes to snow that goes up to 10 centimeter. Not to mention short jeans, a simple pink colored t-shirt and no socks weren't helping at all.

I rubbed my slightly brown colored skin. The last couple of days, I had been sunbathing, thus the color. While I'm at it, I have a brown-reddish hair color with chocolate brown eyes.

To be honest, I didn't get very far. The sudden shift in temperature did a number to my body and with nothing to warm myself, I was bound to collapse sooner or later. I didn't even had the power to scream for help. Considering myself a goner, just closing my eyes and dying in my sleep didn't seem so bad. I know I should have been scared, but I wasn't entirely myself at the time. My panic had subsided rather quickly and with how I just suddenly woke up in these woods, I considered the possibility of this simply being a dream.

I was lucky to hear something in the distant. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but I could distinguish the sound of human shouts, meaning for me there was someone who could help me. With my newfound hope, I had the strength to go on just a little more. Enough to make my way to a scene which I wish I had never seen in my entire life.

What I found were people in medieval armor fighting each other with swords and axes. I saw people KILLING each other, tearing limbs apart, crippling some and then leaving them in the snow to die. And then there was the blood. There was...so...much...blood.

I don't have a phobia or anything, but seeing those humans slaughter each other! Hell, I saw heads being cut off, one time a guy was stabbed in the stomach. He spit blood, before his opponent took the sword out of his body.

Battlecries, screams of pain…

...and death. So many dead. So many dying and so fast. I couldn't take it.

I collapsed on my knees, the cold completely forgotten. I cried and held my ears shut with my hands, desperately trying to keep the sounds of battle from getting into my ears. It didn't really help. I even shut my eyes, but that didn't help at all.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why is this happening?"

No one answered. In fact, no one noticed me, since I was still hidden in the bushes.

"Just stop." I said, desperately. A part of me knew it was useless. My rational part. It also tried to tell me to get the hell away, but I was in shock. This wasn't a video game with limited blood, if any or a movie, where you know you're safe on the other side of the screen. This was real. It was happening right in front of me. Blood, real blood was floating, people collapsing.

Eventually I snapped. My mind couldn't take it any more and I screamed.

"Just STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I screamed, louder than I had ever done before. I'm not exaggerating, when I say that it sounded inhuman, not only because of the actual volume. And afterwards, I couldn't hear anything, except for my whimpering.

Noticing the unusual silence, I dared to look up and was stunned once more, though this time it was for a different reason. Everyone literally stopped fighting. Oh I don't mean, that they just stopped swinging their weapons against each other and stood still or something, hell no.

Those guys, everyone was frozen in time. And again I need to clarify, time wasn't frozen. The soldiers were the ones frozen. Surrounded by a strange glowing light, everyone was stuck in the position they had by the time I screamed. One guy swung his sword towards an opponent, whereas another one was about to block three attacks at once with his shield! And the strangest thing was, I recognized him immediately. It was the yarl from the first scene in Skyrim!

Confused, still in shock and scared, I somehow decided to approach the dude, making my way through the soldier lines. And that is when everything went wrong for the better. I know it sounds strange, but at the end, I hope you'll understand.

Whatever stopped the soldiers, disappeared in an instant. Most of them stumbled after finishing whatever movement they had been doing. As for me, I was taken by surprise by everyone moving again. Luckily instead of getting stabbed or anything, I got knocked out.

XXX

The first thing I noticed, when I came around was that I had the worst hangover ever. Everything seemed to be spinning and what was worse, was the fact that I was seemingly riding in a car with the worst suspension ever. I groaned, trying to get up, but my upper body didn't feel like listening to me at the moment. Also the sound of the groan sounded...wrong.

My senses came back one after another, making me feel the cold once again. But there was also something else, something on my mouth. I was still too dazed to properly get my thoughts together.

"Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along." I heard a voice saying. It sounded very familiar, in fact, even the words sounded like I just recently heard it somewhere.

"Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." a second voice spoke up.

"How sentimental." a third, female voice said in a sarcastic tone. This one seemed to come from above me. Also, I could feel a hand going through my hair. It was kinda nice…

"Ironic. This girl here saves my life, only for the two of us to-"

"Shut up, back there!" yet another voice shouted.

Ignoring the shout, the female one continued. "Hmph. The least they could do is let us have our last words in peace."

"Last words?! What do you mean?!"

Slowly I started to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could make out two figures in front of me.

"Just look. I may not keep up with the local stories, but even I know that this man is none other than Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

"Ulfric?" I could now make out two men. The one to the right of my vision was speaking.

"The Jarl of Windhelm? But if they captured you...Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The left one spoke.

It was by that time, my brain managed to finally reboot. I immediately wished I was still asleep. All kinds of information where flooding my mind. I recognized the two prisoners from the game I played today, I remembered the battle, the blood...death. I immediately got up and screamed. Or at least I would have screamed, if my freaking mouth hadn't been gagged by someone!

"Haha!"

I turned my head and found someone driving an old wagon. Of course it then came to my mind that I was sitting on the wagon! Plus, not only was my mouth gagged, but my hands were also bound together. Of course, my first reaction was to panic even more, trying to scream and wriggled around.

"Scream all you want, witch! Your witchcraft won't work a second time." the driver laughed.

In the meantime the Jarl and the person to my left put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." the woman to my left stated. Looking towards her, I was once again caught off guard. The woman had long black and red hair, which went down half her back. She wore a similar colored lipstick and had sickly pale skin. But what stood out the most were the eyes. The irises were freaking violet and the part that was supposed to be white was pure black.

I backed off immediately, only to hit the poor guy behind me, who grunted annoyed.

"Looks like you scared her stranger." Ralof, now I remembered his actual name, spoke.

The woman sighed. "It happens all the time. Some mage needed to show off his so called skills and ever since I have to live with these eyes. I was 5 at the time."

"Ah." Ralof nodded, though I was anything but convinced. To be honest, I was still in a panic, so there was not much going on with me. Being completely stunned by everything, I curled up into a ball and shivered from the coldness. I flinched a little, when the woman placed a hand on my back and slowly started rubbing it.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief snapped.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief paused a little before answering. "Rorikstead...I'm from Rorikstead."

The scenery around us changed. There was a lot less snow on the ground, than before. Plus the village finally came into view. The one I managed to see, before my computer did whatever it did.

 _This is where the game begins. That means I'm going to live!_

The thought process gave me new hope and made me forgot about the slaughter from earlier at least for a little bit.

 _But, I don't know what is going to happen beyond the character creation...and how do I get home?! Oh, I so wish this is all just a stupid dream._

"General Tulius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

"Divines?" the woman scoffed.

The other passengers gave her a strange look, but left it at that. Personally, I had other things to worry about. Like almost everything was exactly like in the game.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ralof speculated.

"This is Helgen." he continued. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Safe indeed. As I noticed when I played the game, for a village, it had really good defences. High stone walls, archers standing ready to fire at everyone who is dumb enough to try to escape…

I almost threw up, remembering the thief was about to die. He was just a thief! I'd expect them to throw him into jail or whip him a few times, but…

I stopped myself from thinking about this. I could already feel my panic rising again.

"Whoa."

We stopped. I didn't notice that we already reached the place of our eventual execution. Or hopefully planned, but not carried out execution.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked.

"What do you think?" both the woman and Ralof said at the same time. They gave each other a slightly amused look, before Ralof went on.

"End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

"No, we're not rebels." At least now I wasn't the only one to panic.

We all got up, more and more dread building up inside me.

"Don't worry." the woman behind me whispered. "I know this is a small comfort, but at least it's going to be painless."

I shivered at those words and began to breath faster and faster.

"Even though we're going to die, I wanted to say thank you."

And now I was a little confused. Thank me? What did I do for this woman.

"If you wouldn't have done whatever you did, I would have died a rather painful death." she chuckled. "At least now it's going to be quick."

 _And if I wouldn't have done whatever I did, I wouldn't be standing here, waiting for my execution, BITCH!_

I couldn't help the, but think this way. Even though everything should be alright, multiple what if scenarios went through my head. What I could have done, what I should have done earlier, if only I hadn't bought this game or if only I went with Sebastian and finished that assignment with him today.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

I know, when I played I scoffed at the dude, but now, being figuratively in the same shoes as him, I couldn't blame him for panicking. Heck, I even felt for him.

"Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!" called the captain.

"Empire loves their damn lists." Ralof muttered

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." the man with the list called him forward.

"It has been an honor, Ulfric." Ralof gave his last respects to his boss.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Wordlessly the man stepped forward and was marked on the list.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

 _Oh no. Here it comes._

I looked away before he could even scream that he wasn't a rebel and started running.

"Archers!"

I could hear a *thud* as his body hit the ground. Fresh tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

Did I mention that I started to hate the voice of that bitch?

"Wait. You two there! Step forward."

My fellow prisoner gave me a little moral support, by standing close to me. Without her, I would have probably been standing there until they dragged me forward or shot me like they did with Lokir.

"Who are you?"

And from here on out it would be a blind run for me.

"Kylaila. I have neither a home, nor a family." the woman now dubbed as Kylaila spoke. The guy with the list took note and turned towards me. Of course I was still gagged, but that was easily resolved by the captain removing it.

"Are you sure?" asked the guy next to her, to which she took out her sword.

"If she does anything stupid, I'll kill her personally. Your name, prisoner."

"S-Sarah." I stammered. "Sarah Anderson."

"Anderson?"

"M-m-my family name." I managed to get out, before I started crying again. Could you really blame me? I didn't know what was going to happen! And in retrospect, if I had known, I would have panicked much more and much earlier.

"Are you two from foreign countries? Captain, what should we do? They're both not on the list."

"Forget the list." the captain waved off, strengthening my opinion of her being a total bitch.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to bury your remains here."

"Doesn't matter." Kylaila waved off. "As I said, no home, no family."

I didn't say anything. I just hoped for that Deus Ex Machina to finally make an appearance and safe my ass! 


	2. Chapter 2

Instinctively I walked closer to Kylaila, in order to keep myself somewhat warm. The woman didn't seem to mind that our bare arms were rubbing against each other. We came to a halt in the first row. Not my favorite choice of positioning, if I'm honest. In front of us, the general was glaring down at Ulfric

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." the general spoke in a harsh tone.

Despite being gagged, Ulfric tried to say something, but all that came out were some muffled sounds.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." the general finished and was about to go to a position, where he could supervise the execution, but stopped, when there was a strange shouting in the distance. It sounded like an animal, yet I never heard anything like it.

We all looked into the air, trying to find the source of the sound.

"What was that?" asked the guy with the list.

"It's nothing." Tullius replied. "Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." the captain saluted. Give them their last rites."

Besides me the woman sighed. "Uh, really?"

A woman in strange clothes, a priestess was my guess, began to speak. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

She didn't get any further, since one of the Stormcloaks interrupted her.

"For the love of Talos," he complained "shut up and let's get this over with."

"Hmph. As you wish." the priest stepped back, obviously offended in being interrupted by her ask.

The guy got down to his knees and-

"I can't look." I whispered burying my face into the woman's arm.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Those were his last words, before I could hear the sound of flesh being cut. I wanted to cry, but at this point, I had run out of tears.

"You imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." I recognized Ralof's voice

"Next, the woman in rags!" I heard the captain.

"I'm sorry." the woman, who turned out to be the one I was burying my face said, before gently pushing me away and going to the block.

"No…" I collapsed on my knees. Remember, I didn't know how things were supposed to go. For all I knew, two people were going to die, before we would be saved or something.

There was the strange shout again, much closer this time.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" list guy spoke again.

"I said next prisoner." the captain grew impatient.

"You know, you could at least empty the basket." Kylaila pointed out. As a result, she was forcefully shoved to her knees, her body pressed down.

I really lost hope at this very moment, thought that I screwed up somehow with my mere presence. But then there was this large shadow, immediately followed by the same shout, this time much clearer. I looked up again and saw a…

"A...a….A FUCKING DRAGON?!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention, though this time my shout was normal.

Everyone looked where I was looking and the reactions were immediate.

"What in Oblivion?!" shouted an imperialist.

"Sentries! Get the spears from the weapon storage!" ordered the captain.

No one reacted fast enough. The dragon, who had been flying in the clouds, landed on the tower in front of us and readied himself to spit fire. At least it looked that way, however instead of spitting fire, he shouted very loud, releasing a shockwave. We were all knocked back by the wave and some who were very close to the dragon immediately killed.

"Don't just stand there, kill that thing!" Tullius shouted. "Guards, get the townspeople to safety!"

Now the dragon began to set the town on fire. My vision cleared from the knockback at the wrong time, because now I could see people being burned alive. That did it for me. I was in shock, completely frozen in place.

I barely registered Ralof shouting to Kylaila to get over to him, since the gods wouldn't give her a second chance. I'm sure she made some kind of remark, but I just saw the flames all around, slowly devouring the town. I probably would have died then and there, if it wouldn't have been for Kylaila slapping me in the face really hard.

"Ow!" I looked up at her, angry.

"Stay focused!" she shouted. "Don't think now, just run! You can think later! Okay? OKAY?!"

I nodded upon her insisted.

"Good, let's go!" she awkwardly grabbed my hand with her own binded hands and ran ahead to a tower on the other side. I just ran along, feeling the heat of the flames, even though they weren't that close to me.

Ralof and the other prisoners were assembled in the tower. Ulfric got rid of his gag somehow.

"Jarl Ulfric." If I would have been sitting behind my computer screen, I would have been wondering why Ralof was addressing his boss in such a formal way in a situation like this. "What was this thing? Could the legends be true?"

"How about we save our asses now and ask questions later?!" Kylaila shouted.

"She's right." Ulfric agreed. "We need to move, now!" he ordered and ran ahead.

We all followed him, myself holding my hands on Kylaila's rag clothes.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" I could hear one of the Stormcloak soldiers say from above. I soon saw what he meant, as there was some rubble in the way. I was so lucky at that time, because the dragon just then decided to break through the tower and spit fire into it.

"Toor shul!"

Screaming like there was a serial killer chasing me, I hunkered down and raised my arms on instinct to shield me from the heat. Kylaila put her hands on my back. I wasn't sure whether she did it to support herself or to calm myself. If it really was the latter, it didn't work. Once again, I started to whimper and shake, even though for once, I didn't feel cold.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow you when we can!"

"Come on!" Kylaila shouted, dragging me the stairs up. I was so in panicked, I tried resisting her, but she was way stronger than me. Lucky me, actually. Otherwise I would have been toast. Still, it definitely didn't help that she forced me to look down from that tower. I'm not afraid of heights, but hey, you would jump back to, when some madwoman dragged you upstairs with the intention to force you to jump of what looked like to your death!

"Jump!" she shouted.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"Fine!" she actually grabbed me with her hands and dragged me down, when she jumped.

"AHH! URGH! OW!"

The landing...could have gone better. Due to Kylaila's little stunt, we both landed first on the roof of another house, which was luckily covered with straw, then we slided down and landed on a table in the inn, causing the table to collapse under us and the only damage we took were a bunch of bruises on our arms and legs. Plus the additional splinter in my finger. I was wondering if the main character in Skyrim was starting with a high luck stat.

"I. Hate. You." I growled. That was the first thing I learned about my new friend. Kylaila's way keeping me distracted, not only from the fact that we were close to being killed by something, but in general, is to get on my nerves in _every, possible way._

I know this sounds kinda anticlimatic, after how I said I was in a panic, almost got into a shkock like state and all that, but pain is a very good distraction, if used correctly. Otherwise, it'll just make it worse.

Also, it didn't work for very long. The moment I heard a death scream, along with the roar of the dragon, I was immediately brought back to the reality of things.

"Come on." Kylaila got up and dragged me up along the way. "Remember what I said: think later, run now!"

I nodded hastily to which the woman in front of me smiled.

"Good, now let's run!" she exclaimed and we both ran out. Our little sprint couldn't even be called that, because outside the dragon was waiting and shooting a fire blast. We were so lucky, because right in front of us was a burned down house, where several people took cover behind. The dragon quickly seized his attack and flew somewhere else. He was assaulted by arrows, spears, fire and lightning? I thought I was seeing things at this point.

"Still alive prisoners?" The guys who had the list earlier took me back to reality. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way."

Kylaila muttered something under her breath.

"Gunnar, take the boy." He addressed now another guy. "I have to find General Tulius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadavar." the guy called Gunnar told the now named guy with the list.

He motioned us to follow him and a little reluctantly we did. The fire was a constant danger, roads were blocked, houses as good as non-existent anymore. We had to go through the ruins of burning buildings, careful not to get burned from our right sight.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadavar shouted, who saw the dragon a second before me. Kylaila didn't seem to realize who was coming at us. Purely on instinct, I pushed her against the wall and fell to the ground myself. Luckily I was close enough to the wall to survive the fire onslaught.

"Vol too shul!"

After the attack subsided, Kylaila helped me back up.

"That's the second time you saved my life." she mock complained. "Give me a chance to actually safe yours."

"Stop with the idle chatter! Follow me!"

Hadavar had a point there and Kylaila immediately became serious again.

"He's right. Let's go."

Running with both hands tied certainly wasn't easy, but feasible. Although my shoes weren't the best to run through snow and rubble. Needless to say I stumbled a lot, while making my way through, unless I slowed down a little, which I wasn't really fond of doing. All the way through, we passed a lot and I mean, a freaking lot of those imperials and guess what? Some of them were using magic! My jaw hit the floor! I saw sparks and fire coming out of both hands from a lot of those soldiers.

"OW!"

Kylaila gave me a good smack over the head. "Stop staring, come on! Don't tell me you have never seen any magic?!"

It was a rhetorical question, but I was inclined to answer that. The only thing preventing me from doing so was the freaking DRAGON flying around and killing everyone in sight. The screams just wouldn't stop, no matter where we ran.

"Tell my family I thought bravely…"

"It just won't die!"

"Keep shooting! It's bound to go down sooner or later!"

"Hadavar!" I looked straight upon hearing the voice. It was the general, still alive and kicking.

"Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" he ran ahead, without giving his other soldiers the command!

"It's us three! Stay close." he said and ran ahead.

The keep was luckily still around, even if it was half destroyed. A lot of archers were in front of us, basically covering the generals and per proxy our retreat.

"Die dragon!"

"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?! Just die!"

"Ralof!"

Yup. The guy somehow made it and was just about to make his way towards the keep.

"You damned traitor, out of my way!"

"We're escaping Hadavar!" Ralof retorted. "You're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine. I hope that damn dragon takes you all to Sovengarde!"

Both men at the same time turned towards us.

"You, come on! Into the keep!" Ralof waved with his hand.

"With me, prisoners! Let's go! Come on! We need to get inside!" Hadavar shouted.

Kylaila and I looked at each other. I heard about this being another one of the game's gimmicks. Making decision. But honestly? After what I have just been through these past hours, I knew where I wanted to go. I looked over to Ralof.

"With Ralof, huh?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah. I-I mean, we d-don't - AHH!" I shrieked when the dragon shot a fireball near us.

"Agreed." Once again Kylaila grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way towards the keep. Ralof held the door open for us, until we were inside. He closed it as soon as we were inside and walked ahead.

"Oh my god." I whispered looking away.

A dead body was lying at the end of the room. Judging by the blue armor, he belonged to the Stormcloaks.

"We'll meet again in Sovengarde, brother."

I still didn't look, but I heard Ralof's heavy footsteps coming closer to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!" I finally snapped, shouting right into his face, causing him to back off a little.

"It was supposed to be just a normal day. A normal fucking day, I planned on nothing more than being lazy, but NOPE! I just had to be struck by electricity from WHO THE FUCK KNOWS WHERE and ZAP!" I waved with my bound arms around. "I find myself in fucking nowhere! And to make matters worse, it's fucking cold! Oh, but it doesn't stop there. OH NO!"

The whole building shook a little, but I didn't care.

"I just so happen to run into a fight between a bunch of guys I have never seen before and freak out! And why shouldn't I? It wasn't like I was watching a massacre or something, just a simple slaughtering! And then? Oh yeah, I remember. I scream and everyone in, what do I know the radius, stops moving! As if watching a real life bloodbath wasn't mind fucking enough, apparently I can do that! Who? Why? How? What? No, no answers. Just deal with it! FINAL-FUCKING-LY, I am taking in as a prisoner and about to be fucking EXECUTED!"

I collapsed at that point. Sure there was more, but I was out of breath, literally. That all needed to get out of my system and it felt so good to finally have some way of venting all of that stress, aside from crying, which wasn't an option anymore.

Ralof put his second hand on my shoulder. "Young one, I honestly don't know what to say. What you just said sounds like the beginning of a fairy tale, but after what I saw today...a dragon. Just like in the legends. The harbingers of the End Times. There is no doubt about it."

"Not helping, bringing the legend up." Kylaila pointed out, getting on her knees. She moved a hand to my cheek and moved my face, so that I had to look at her.

"We're almost out. Just a little more, okay?" she asked.

I looked to the ground.

 _Just a little more? It's going to be more than a little more, isn't it? This is the world of a video game. She's the hero. My best and worst chances of survival is to stay with her. If I stay in a village, it might burn down, because the script says so. This is just so...UNFAIR!_

 _I want to cry! But my eyes burn. They hurt. I am out of tears. I'm starting to feel tired. I'm scared. Hah, the list goes on. Maybe the lightning DID actually put me into a coma and I am imagining everything. Fucking real for an imagination._

"I am fine." I stood up, supported by both of them. "I hope I will be." I corrected myself.

"You must have lived a very peaceful life, if you're so distressed. Sorry, that was uncalled for." Kylaila said to me. I still nodded.

"Y-yeah. D-don't get me wrong. It's not like there are no bad people or no wars where I am from. It's just...not as common." I explained.

"As enlightening as this was, we better get moving. Here" Rolaf took out a knife "let me help you with those binds."

He approached us both and cut the ropes open. With our hands finally free, the first thing both of us did was to rub our wrists and get that blood flooding through our veins.

"May as well take Gunjar's gear...he won't be needing it anymore." Rolaf spoke directly to Kylaila.

 _Looting and equipping. Standard RPG elements. Better get used to...the guy is seriously wearing nothing under that armor? Ah no. The chain mail is not part of the blue shirt. What was I thinking?_

"Well that's not good." Kylaila said. "The axe is going to help, but the chain mail is only going to slow me down. It's too wide for me."

"Hmph. Well at least you will be able to handle the axe. Maybe give that axe a few swings."

"Crap." I tried one of the doors, but it was locked. Rolaf looked over to me and then proceeded to the other door. It was locked as well.

"Damn. No way to open this from our side." he told us.

"Come on, soldiers! Keep moving!" a voice I wished I wasn't familiar with shouted.

"It's the imperials! Take cover!"

We all ran to the side of the walls, me cowering behind Kylaila. Both of them had their weapons ready, Kylaila the axe of the fallen Stormcloak and Ralof his sword. Or maybe a sword he got from a fallen imperial from outside.

"Get this door open." the voice of the captain commanded.

It was an all too easy trap and the way it was executed showed that Kylaila was a seasoned fighter. While I would have jumped immediately upon seeing the first guy entering, the two actually waited for the captain to show up, until they attacked. And although she was wearing some good armor, it didn't protect the captain's face from Kylaila's axe. Ralof managed to stab the second soldier through a weak spot the armor didn't cover and give the guy the kindness to not die from slowly bleeding out.

I flinched from the collapsing bodies, but that was it. No more rage, no more collapsing...my mind was numb. I have heard about others who showed signs of PTSD later and those who immediately got it under those situations. Guess I belong to the former. Who would have thought? I certainly wouldn't.

There was a slight problem however. Behind the captain was a third imperial and he was now ready to fight, although he looked a little distressed, being two to one outnumbered. You couldn't count me in, I was unarmed and didn't know any spells. Kylaila apparently did! Her left hand was in flames and I witnessed how yet another man died by the burning flames! He screamed, begged for mercy, but the apparent mage only gave him a cold look. It was terrifying to watch the person who cared about me up to this point, who was a little cheerful, maybe childish, but got a good heart, be so heartless. First impressions aren't everything.

"I didn't know you possessed magic." Ralof commented.

"If you want to survive on your own, you have to be flexible." Kylaila explained, picking up a key from the first imperial. "This should help us. Hmm, looks like this armor is actually going to fit me." she was looking over the dead general, before she proceeded to unclothe her.

Ralof had the dignity to look away and I did the same. I didn't want to look at a dead body more than I really needed to.

"This is sick." I commented.

"This is life. I may not know where you are from or how things are at your home, but these are how things go in Skyrim." Ralof explained. "It wasn't always like this of course. There was a time where I respected the Imperium. But those times are long gone." he sighed at the end.

"Tch, why does this armor has to be so annoyingly hard to put on?" We heard Kylaila mutter. "Stupid helmet. Okay, I am ready."

Ralof and me turned around and found Kylaila wearing the captain's outfit. She was still fidgeting with the helmet, but else was fully equipped and ready to go. She took out a small dagger and the sheath to it and handed it over to me. I took it only reluctantly.

"I don't expect you to fight with us, but just in case you need it. Better safe than sorry after all."

Nodding I put it into a small pocket of mine.

Without another word, we finally began to made our way through the keep. Ralof and Kylaila were walking in front of, down the stairs. All kinds of stuff was around, salad, chairs, even a small cart. It didn't take long for the building to shake again, this time more violent.

"Look out!" Kylaila shouted, this time dragging me and Ralof away from the collapsing ceiling.

"Thank...you." I breathed out.

"You have my thanks as well. Damn that dragon doesn't give up easy." he said, looking back at the rubble.

"Grab everything important and let's move! The dragon is burning everything to the ground." we heard a voice.

"Just need to gather some more potions." a second one said.

Wordlessly Kylaila and Ralof looked at each other, nodding. They made their way forward to the voices with me trailing behind. We weren't exactly silent, actually the two in front of me were making most of the noise in these underground tunnels with their heavy armor. We arrived at a small staircase, which lead down to a huge room. Between the two in front of me, I could make out two shadows.

"Preemptive strike." Kylaila whispered, raising her weapon. Ralof nodded, raising his own weapon. The two walked downstairs, but just before they arrived the shadows turned around. I gasped, when I heard weapons clashing with each other.

"Rebels!"

"Imperial dogs!"

I ran closer to the stairs, in order to get a look at what was going on. The soldiers however were no match for the two. Ralof easily cut his opponents arms, causing him to drop his weapons. The man finished him off by piercing the imperial's throat. At least Ralof ended the man's suffering by completely cutting off his head.

Kylaila in the meantime had a different strategy. Carrying an axe as a weapon, she hit onto her opponent again and again, not giving him any possibility for a counterattack. Eventually the chain mail broke on multiple parts, leaving a big spot for her to swing her axe against. She even risked it and took a huge swing, the axe going through the cloth with ease and hitting the chest of the imperial. Said imperial staggered back, dropping his weapon. Kylaila gave him the Coup de Gras and it was over.

"A storeroom. See if you can find any of those potions they mentioned." Ralof said.

Holding in my breakfast, I went down and jumped over the still warm bodies of the imperials.

 _Don't think about it. Go on. Think later, not now. Think later, not now. Think later, not NOW. THINK-_

I vomited, emptying the small remaining contents of my stomach over the dead bodies. The sheer realization of that happening, made me vomit even more, until I dragged myself away from the bodies.

Kyliala put a hand on my back and handed me over a leather drinking bag.

"It's water, I checked. I thought you might need some."

I nodded my thanks, took a sip and spit it out, in order to clean my mouth. Next I used it to actually drink some water. I could tell that this was not going to be a fun trip. I just hoped it wouldn't get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I replayed the first section and noticed that I got the layout, as well as some rather minor details wrong in the last chapter. I'm sorry if it bothered anyone. Although the three enemies at the beginning were intentional. Also this time I changed G-docs into UK-English, instead of US.**

 **Oh yeah, for those who can't wait for the sex, it's gonna be next chapter, because it's the first opportunity I have to do this.**

 **I have a question. Why does Google-Docs doesn't know the word statue and tries to replace it with "statute"?**

The storage room held a great deal of things. For example there was a backpack I found, which I strapped on immediately. If there was some hidden unlimited inventory somewhere, I had yet to find it. Inside the bag were a few gold coins and some little metal sticks. Who needed those?

Kylaila came back to me, this time her arms were filled with little flasks. The liquid inside those flasks varied drastically in colors.

"Ah good. Do you mind if I put these inside?" she held over the flasks.

"Yeah. You know since I'm not good at combat, like at all, I thought I could at least carry some stuff." I told her.

"Oh, don't be that way. You could learn some spells." she told me.

"Spells?" I asked. The prospect of turning into an overpowered mage was very tempting. "Are you sure I can learn any? And even if, doesn't it take like years or so to learn them?"

"Where exactly are you from?" Kylaila asked flabbergasted. "Sure mastering magic is pretty hard and takes a lot of training, but everyone can learn a few easy spells, as long as they know how to channel their magicka."

"Magicka?" _Probably the equivalent to Mana in this game. Really Bethesda? Couldn't you just call it Mana? It's a pretty cool name. Maybe I should change my name to Mana._

In Japan Mana is a legitimate female name. Random knowledge from the internet on my part.

"Uhh." Kylaila facepalmed. "Now I really want to know where you're from." she smiled, even if it was a little strained. "We don't have time for a crash course now, but as soon as we're out of here, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two."

She finally put the stuff she found into my bag and closed it behind me.

"Should I be careful?"

"No, I put them into a side pocket. You can run like a mad-woman, if you need to." Kylaila informed me, drawing her weapon again.

"All done?" Ralof asked. Upon the two of us nodding, he drew two axes. He must have recovered them from the soldiers. "Then let's get moving."

Like before, I followed the two from behind. The path was pretty narrow and I wondered how deep this would actually go into the mountain. I couldn't see the next room, but Ralof already reached it.

"Troll's blood!" He exclaimed. "It's a torture room!""

 _Great._ I thought dryly. _More blood and probably a few more corpses along the way._

The sound of blades hitting one another echoed through the tunnel.

"Hear that?" the man of our trio asked.

"Sounds like your friends have a little encounter." Kylaila ran ahead, with Ralof following quickly. I kept my distance, only hearing the screams of pain from a few unfortunate souls. By the time I arrived, two bodies lied between Kylaila, Ralof and one more Stormcloak, a female soldier.

 _Wow, I'm starting to think every Stormcloak made it ou- OH FUCK, his brain is leaking out. Don't look, don't you fucking look!_

I drank a little more water. It helped me not to throw up again.

"Is Jarl Ulfric with you?"

"No." The Stormcloak denied. "I haven't seen him since the dragon attacked."

"Would be a real shame, if he died now." Kylaila commented off handedly. "I hope he's not dead. Seemed like an interesting man."

Something about that last statement seemed...I don't know, off didn't seem like the right word. To get my mind away, I looked around and, as if fate was out to troll me, I firstly saw a cage with a corpse inside. Luckily the robes hid the cause of death, so it wasn't as disgusting as the others. Another cage held a skeleton inside. Somehow I don't find skeletons creepy at all. Never found them scary, even as a kid.

Something completely different that caught my attention was a little separate room. You could see through it via a wooden fence. Kinda reminded me of a place, where a warden from a prison would sit. Inside was a knocked over chair and a few shelves on knee hight. I found a few coins, another potion and a book! I skimmed through the pages and was relieved to find that they were written in English. I put everything in my bag, before I quickly came out, since I couldn't hear the others talking anymore.

I found them all in front of a cage, the one where the corpse was inside. Kylaila was trying to open it with what I assumed to be a lockpick, but the thing broke in half.

"Damn. Today's not my day." she growled.

"Can I try?" It looked like fun. Yes, I consider picking locks fun. Hey, I always wanted to know how to do that.

"Suit yourself." she shrugged and held out a lockpick. I took it and look a little uncomfortable towards the actual lock.

"Here let me help you." the woman stepped behind me and guided my arms. "Here, you stick this little metal thing in there down below and the lockpick from above. Yes, like that. Now you just need to turn the lockpick left and right, until you think you feel something. If so, then you push with the bar down below upwards. If you got it right, it should go up. If not, you just push against a metal wall and risk breaking the lockpick. Did you get that?"

"Yeah? I think."

"Good, just give it a try."

 _Learning by doing, huh?_

I titled the pick a little to the left and tried to push it up. However, I found strong resistance from that spot and stopped immediately. I tried it from another angle, this time from the right. I was so surprised by the lock going up, I dropped it immediately. The others chuckled behind me, at my behavior. Good thing they couldn't see my red face. I easily found the spot again and this time pushed to the end. I yelped, when the door opened on it's own, causing the others to chuckle again. I stepped away, putting the lockpick into my pocket. The others dragged the corpse out and looted some potions and money. And then Kylaila started to undress the dead man!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled, causing everyone to look at me.

"Getting you some clothes. You're not really dressed for the cold weather, you know?"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Kylaila" speaking that name out loud was kinda weird for the first time. "I don't know anything about the educational system here. So I don't assume you know just how many bacteria start to come forth on a dead body."

"What are bacteria?" the stormcloak soldier asked. I facepalmed.

"Fucking medieval society." I muttered. "Very, very small life forms that live all around us and inside of our body. Some of them are useful, but most of them kill us, because we're basically food for them. They're the cause for a lot of sicknesses."

"Very small life forms?" the same soldiers asked, doubt in his voice.

"Urrgh, forget it. I can't proof right now to you guys that they exist. The point I'm making is, I don't put this thing on."

"Oh relax." Kylaila rolled her eyes. "The guy has only been dead for about a day. I don't know anything about these bacteria or whatever, but a corpse doesn't rot that fast. You'll be fine by putting this on. Besides it's either this or most likely dying outside in the cold."

Sometimes reality sucks, you know? Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I wanna see you guys put on some clothes, a dead guy wore just a couple of seconds ago. Reluctantly I simply threw the robes over my other clothes. They fit me rather well, though I planned on getting rid of the pants as fast as possible, or at least wash them. There was also something heavy inside of them. I grabbed into it with my hand and found out, not only did I have big pockets, but there was another book inside. This one had a picture of lightning on it.

"A spell-book?" Kylaila looked curiously at what I held in my hand.

"Mind, if I have a look at it?"

I shook my head and handed it over to her. She opened the book and quickly skimmed through its contents.

"A beginner book. Might be useful to teach you magic. Now if only I could...there we go." she stopped flipping through the pages and read the contents of the page she stopped. She even took her sweet time, before going behind me and putting the book into the bag. At the same time she took out some more lockpicks, that happened to be inside of it.

"Do you want to try on the rest of the cages?"

Yeah, there were some cages left, but I saw only something valuable in one of them. Someone left a bunch of coins in there. Now, I know this is supposed to be a game, but who the fuck is that stupid to just leave it there?

Being the smart person I always have been and not bound by the rules of a video game, I used my slim arms to slip through the cage's bars (which were patterned in a way, they left square holes) and managed to get everything out. There was even another potion.

 _I should learn which color stands for what. Although red and blue should be pretty obvious._

"Alright, got it." I said.

"That should be everything in this room." Ralof said. "Let's keep going."

Grunting, I quickly hurried after them. Now that we were four in total, I actually felt a lot safer. They're bound to fight better than NPCs. There was a huge staircase going down. I had to be careful not to slip. The staircase wasn't exactly in a decent condition. Actually, it reminded me of an old castle my family once visited in Europe. The stairs were just as bad there.

"I wonder if there are any more imperial soldiers left?" The Stormcloak woman whispered in front of me.

"I have had enough excitement for two lifetimes." I replied a little irritated.

The woman in front of me let out a chuckle at that.

When we reached downstairs, we were in front of the entrance to a cave. I could hear a stream going through it. Maybe it was a small channel or something.

"The order are to wait until General Tulius arrives!" barked an imperial soldier.

 _Of course. More goons for the tutorial._

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon!"

I just waited for the screams of pain and agony to end. Only then I walked into the cave, which actually looked quite beautiful, well at least until I saw the blood floating through the stream in the middle. One of the dead bodies landed in the stream. Ralof picked up a bow from one of the soldiers. Whoever had it previously probably never came to use it.

"Let's go on ahead. See if the way is clear. Let's see where this goes." he pointed at one direction and walked ahead. We had to get over a bridge for, which I was surprised was as stable as it was, given its simplicity and the overall moisture. The annoying part was, we had to go through water! Not so bad in a video game, but now my socks were soaked. Thanks Bethesda! Oh and also thanks for the rock falling down on the bridge earlier! If it wouldn't have been for Kylaila's quick reaction, I would have ended up smashed on the ground.

"No going back that way, now. We'd better push on. The rest of them have to find another way out."

"How the hell can you be so fucking casual about this?!" I hissed through gritted teeth. He has yet to give me an answer to that question. Kylaila just pet my shoulder and walked ahead. One soaking stream later, which includes Ralof's terrible pathfinding, I mean really. The way was just there. To the right. And he runs straight into a dead end.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath. "So far we had idiot soldiers, a giant, mutated lizard" I listed up things with my fingers "and now giant spiders. What's next? Gigantic flying bats? Oh no, wait I know: Skeletons! They're always a classic."

The reason for my little rant was because of the giant spider webs in front of us, which basically "decorated" the entire cave. There were even sacks hanging from the ceiling, filled with...something black, I couldn't make it out.

"The imperials clearly didn't took good care of their emergency escape route." Kylaila commented, putting a hand under her chin.

"Urrgh, I hate those damn things." Ralof shuddered. "Too many eyes, you know?"

"I could set everything on fire." Kylaila suggested. "But then I would risk blocking our escape path."

"Why aren't they coming down?" I pointed at the spiders hanging from the ceiling, eyeing us. "They must have noticed us by now."

"They have, but you have to remember at the end of the day, they're still animals. They don't know what we're talking about. The only thing most animals can do is follow their instincts. Wait! I have an idea!" Kylaila summoned lightning to one of her hands. It was so sudden, Ralof and I had to jump backwards.

"Are you sure this will work? Lightning is hot too, you know?" The Stormcloak in our group pointed out.

"What about your bow?" I asked the man.

"Of course." He facepalmed, before grabbing it and putting an arrow into position. He aimed and shot, hitting the head of the nearest spider. It dropped dead from the ceiling. The other spiders immediately got aggressive and got down. Kylaila suddenly started shooting lightning out of her hand, causing me to jump back. I didn't expect her to start using magic.

The spider that got hit stopped in her tracks and shook violently with sparks coming out of her body. I took a few steps backwards, when the other one came way too close in my opinion. Luckily it aimed for Ralof, who managed to block the attack, by freaking hitting the inside of the mouth with his axe! With the other axe he started hitting the things eyes, until it dropped. Bad news was, his arm wasn't covered by the armor and as a result he was bitten.

"Oh shit, are you alright?!" I shouted and ran up to him, glad that I learned first aid. But I still knew nothing about poison.

"Don't worry." he reassured, breathing heavily. "The poison isn't deadly to humans. Just slows us down a little and wears off pretty quickly."

"...If you say so." I replied hesitantly. The wound wasn't very deep, but we still had to clean the thing. In this case Kylaila had something. Her left hand glowed in a yellow light, which she then held towards Ralof. Immediately he was surrounded by it and in a matter of seconds, his wound closed.

"Holy fuck. Totally different from the TV…" Yeah, the TV part slipped.

"TV?"

"Never mind." I wanted to walk out of his way, but accidentally hit the corpse in front of me.

"What the- fucking spider. I definitely prefer the smaller ones. At least they're cute."

"Cute?!" the other two asked aghast.

I just shrugged and walked around the corpse, careful not to accidentally step into the web.

"You're taking this really calmly. The dead bodies I mean." The woman pointed out, to which I shrugged again.

"I love animals, but it's way easier seeing them die. I dunno, I never had a problem with that."

Accepting my explanation, we made our way out of there. At least that was the plan, but Kylaila just had to stick around and cut out their poison sacks.

"What the fuck are you doing NOW?!" I shouted. Just because animal corpses don't gross me out as much human ones, doesn't mean I'm not grossed out by seeing animals being dissected.

"They might come in handy later." she told us. "If only to fight a little dirty, if you understand what I mean." she smiled and walked back to us, packing those things into the bag.

I sighed, standing still for her to put this stuff away. We walked through the cave, luckily having enough light sources from the holes in the ceiling. I suddenly hit Ralof's arm, which he had raised.

"What's with you?"

"Shh!" he shushed me. "There's a bear just ahead. See her? I'd rather no tangle with her right now." I never asked how he knew she was female.

"Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step. Or if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow." He handed it over to Kylaila.

"Might take her by surprise. Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back." 

The woman nodded, crouched down and started slowly sneaking passed the bear. Personally I once saw one in a zoo, but it was still amazing...and terrifying, to walk past her so close. Still I had real troubles not to start running for my dear life, even though I knew it would be able to catch up to me. It helped being between two persons in full armor, from which one was capable of using magic. However, I almost stumbled one time, when the bear let out a yawn and turned it's head. I gasped of course, but luckily it didn't wake up from that.

The exit came into sight and the closer we got, the faster we ran towards it.

"I knew we'd make it." the only male in our group said.

XXX

When we made it outside, we could see the dragon fly off in the distance. We stared after it for a minute or so, until it was out of sight. And when that happened, I collapsed in the snow, the exhaustion finally catching up to me.

Kylaila picked me up, piggyback style, her weapons put on her holsters.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." she reassured. "Is there any place where we can go?" she addressed Ralof, who nodded.

"Riverwood. It's just down the road, however, are you sure you can carry her all the way down?"

"Don't worry, I'm tough. We should get going anyways. Last thing we need is the imperials finding us."

"Indeed."

The two started walking, slower than before of course, with me being carried by one of them.

"My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood." The Stormcloak explained. "I'm sure she helps you out. You know, Kylaila, was it? You should go to Windhelm and join the fight for free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today. If anyone will know what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric."

"While I am interested in the dragon, joining a war?" She shook her head. "The reason I tried to cross the border in the first place, is to get away from all of it. I wasn't even born in Skyrim."

"I see. So, where are you from."

"Wish I knew." Kylaila chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked from her back.

"I am an orphan, forgotten? I have always been walking from place to place."

"That's...sad."

"You get used to it." Kylaila whistled all of the sudden. "What is this?"

I looked where she was looking and found what looked like a destroyed castle on top of one of the mountains.

"Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it." the man explained.

"I think it looks beautiful." I threw in my two cents in the conversation. Ralof gave me an odd look, but didn't comment on it.

On the way down, I tried to stay awake, arguing with myself that I already slept on the way to the execution platform. So it didn't make any sense for me to be tired again. I ignored of cause the psychological stress I've been through.

The landscape in itself was a basically a nice mountainwalk. I even recognized most of these plants, having seen them at some point in my life. We were not only surrounded by mountains, but also a huge forest all around us. I could even hear the same river from the caves in the distance. At one point we heard wolves howling, only to be ambushed by a pack of three. Looking back, it was pretty hilarious, Kylaila dropping me on my butt. She then proceeded to shoot fire and lightning out of her hands, since she had no time to draw her weapon. The wolf in front of her was toast in a matter of seconds. Ralof managed to take out the second one, simply with the help of his armor. The wolf's teeth didn't get through it. The third did the same mistake, biting Ralof's leg and was executed rather quickly.

"Sorry." Kylaila excused herself with a laugh, when she helped me up.

"No problem." I replied, shivering a little. At least there was no more snow on the ground.

"Come here." she took me on her bag again and I didn't even try to complain. I felt that bad, even though I wasn't showing it.

The landscape didn't change in any way from there on out. The only thing really worth mentioning was, that we could finally see the river. At that point the village also came into view. However, before we went in there we passed three strange looking stones.

"What are these?" I asked, pointing at them. They looked like religious shrines or something.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself." Ralof explained in the tutorial matter.

"Think you can walk a little?"

"Yeah. Sorry for bothering you like that."

"Oh, it's no problem." Kylaila reassured me, before she carefully let me down. I managed to hold my ground, without any trembling or stumbling. The three stones had pictures on them, which I could easily distinguish as warrior, mage and rogue.

"It's really simple on how they work. What they do is written down at the bottom of the stones."

Indeed, at the bottom were some small texts in plain old English. However, they were hard to make out, because of how smudged they were.

"I have actually read about those three in a book once." Kylaila eyed the statues carefully. "You hold out your hand in front of them and the stars will "bless" you." I could hear the air quotes there.

"Basically, whatever you choose, you'll find it easier to learn skills, handling weapons, armor and so on and so forth. I have never done this myself, but heard from numerous people it actually works."

Surprisingly, she walked to the thief statue and held her hand out. The thing itself glowed, surrounding Kylaila in the same glow, before it vanished.

"Thief, really?" I asked.

"Simple." she turned towards us again. "I usually fight with close combat weapons and magic. That doesn't mean I don't like lockpicking from time to time. Given that, I can keep myself balanced and am ready for any situation."

"I'm pretty sure that is a dumb idea." I would have sweatdropped, if this was an anime. Really, in an RPG, you usually don't balance yourself out, unless you want to make things harder for yourself. Or is this just an excuse for her just going down that skill tree?

Given what I heard so far, I thought it was the first. As for myself, I went down the route that always shouts nuclear damage. The mage of course. 


End file.
